Navidad es para alegrar corazones tristes!
by Da-chan.94
Summary: Primera navidad después de la guerra, Hinata aún estaba triste por la pérdida de su primo. Sus amigos estaban preocupados y querían verla feliz... sobre todo el rubio. Naruto creó un alocado plan navideño para ver la hermosa sonrisa de la ojiperla. Regalo para Cerezos de un Lugar Soleado ... Actividad de "amigo secreto" dentro del foro: La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


_**Da-chan: **HO-HO-HOOO..LA ... amiga secreta! (-o-)/... Yo espero que te agrade mucho! Intenté apegarme al canon (personalidad más que nada) de cada personaje lo más que pude, pero si se me escapa alguito... no es culpa! jejeje- digo... JOJOJO!_

**_Aclaraciones: _**_  
><em>

Narración  
><em>((Pensamientos de personajes))<br>_**— Diálogos —  
><strong>_*pensamientos de escritora*_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes le pertenecen a Masa-chan xD lo mío es la trama de este súper fic navideño! DISFRÚTALO! (no sólo mi amiga secreta. También todo aquel que guste de leerlo)  
><em>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>NAVIDAD ES PARA ALEGRAR CORAZONES<strong>_

_Este fic es un REGALO! para mi amiga secreta ***Cerezos de un Lugar Soleado***_

_Actividad dentro del foro: **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-<strong>

**-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>

Han pasado un par de meses desde que terminó la guerra.

La aldea está en buenos pasos de reconstrucción, sin embargo aún tiene mucho por hacer; todos los aldeanos aportan su granito de arena para que las cosas marchen excelente. Se han recuperado muchos de los cuerpos que tubieron un final en la guerra y todas las aldeas colaboran entre ellas para enviar los cadáveres a los países correspondientes.

A un par de días de Navidad en Konoha, los fallecidos son recordados con cariño y el cementerio parece un gran jardín; visitado por muchas personas todos lo días. Cada vez que se enterraba un nuevo cuerpo encontrado, los familiares y seres queridos llevaban flores.

Sasuke fue aceptado en la aldea gracias a la insistencia de Naruto, no sin antes recibir un castigo.

¿Qué peor castigo para el Uchiha... que tener una niñera? _*además de ciertas actividades que Sasuke debía hacer, aunque no quisiera*_

Sí. Sasuke Uchiha tenía que estar bajo el ojo de una persona de confianza, que reportara las actividades del Uchiha y que pudiera detenerlo en caso de que pierda los estribos; apesar de que había cambiado, expresaba el rubio cuando preguntaban por su mejor amigo... Quién mejor para aquel trabajo sino que el mismo héroe de Konoha!...

**— NARUTO! — **grita Sakura desde lejos, mientras el rubio hablaba de un millar de cosas que Sasuke debía escuchar, callado y manteniendo la calma. Era de noche y ambos se dirigían a sus respectivos hogares. Naruto voltea.

**— OH! Sakura-chan! — **Naruto se detiene y saluda enérgicamente con su mano derecha y su característica sonrisa. Sasuke no le da importacia a la pelirosa y continúa caminado, lenta y pacíficamente.

**— Hola Naruto, se van a casa?**

**— Claro Sakura-chan! Acompáñanos —** la pelirosa asiente con una leve sonrisa. Sasuke va un par de pasos delante. El estómago de Naruto ruge y mira hacia Ichiraku; que por casualidad pasaban por delante.

**— Sakura, Sasuke vamos por un ramen, sí?!**

**— Pero no tengo dinero para... — **Naruto apunta hacia la tienda y ve a Kakashi — **Kakashi-sensei nos invitará! — **sin que Sakura pueda detenerlo el rubio corre a saludar al sensei. La pelirosa cree que Naruto se olvida de que Sasuke no es muy participativo pero cuando la Haruno voltea para ver al pelinegro, Sasuke se dirigía hacia allí también.

**— Kakashi-sensei! ...Oh! — **Naruto se da cuenta que en Ichiraku, también se encuentran Lee y Tenten, disfrutando de un delicioso ramen. — **Tenten, cejotas! Hola! — **Naruto toma asiento junto a Kakashi.

**— Hola Naruto-kun — **replican ambos jóvenes, mientras que Kakashi solo expresa su típica sonrisa escondida tras la máscara.

**— VIEJO! UN RAMEN, PARA MÍ Y MIS COMPAÑEROS! — **expresa el rubio con efusividad mientras Sasuke y Sakura toman asiento. La pelirosa se sienta junto a Tenten y el pelinegro al otro lado de Naruto.

**— Algo les preocupa? — **expresa Sakura al darse cuenta que Lee y Tenten no están del todo alegres.

**— La verdad es que no, Sakura-san... — **las miradas de ex-equipo Gai, se tornan melancólicas.

**— Estábamos platicando sobre el clan Hyuga... — **Naruto y Sakura se asombran un poco; a Sasuke le daba igual. _*Al fin y al cabo, es Sasuke*_

— **Pero no deben estar tristes! Neji fue un excelente ninja y nadie lo olvidará. Yo me encargaré de ello! — **replica el rubio.

— **Tienes razón Naruto-kun! Pero no estamos tristes por Neji-san.**

**— Es verdad Naruto. Estamos tristes por Hinata — **acota la experta en armas.

— **Hinata? — **expresan al mismo tiempo la Haruno y el Uzumaki.

— **Sí. La pérdida de su primo debe ser más fuerte para ella, que para nosotros. Después de todo Neji la salvó en el campo de batalla... —** comenta Tenten mientras le sirven ramen a los ex miembors del equipo 7 **— Ú****ltimamente he visto a Hinata algo triste y cabizbaja.**

**— Queremos hacer algo por ella pero no estamos seguros de qué. — **continúa hablando Rock Lee — **Incluso hemos hablado con Shino-kun y Kiba para hacer algo por ella. Pero no se nos ocurre algo para alegrarla.**

Naruto termina de engullir todo su tazón de ramen, cruza los brazos y empieza a idear un plan para alegrar las fiestas; no solo para la hermosa ojiperla, sino para todos sus amigos.

— **LO TENGO! — **grita luego de un par de minutos — **Celebremos ****una Navidad sorpresa! — **todos miran a Naruto cona asombro; menos Sasuke *_ya sabemos por qué* _Cerca de Ichiraku pasaba un conocido que, al escuchar la voz de Naruto, se ocultó detrás de un poste de luz._  
><em>

— **Mañana en la mañana, todos no veremos en el campo de entrenamiento y les diré mi dea! ****Tenten hablarás con Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji; **Sakura, tú le avisarás a Sai; **Cejotas, tendrás que ir por Shino y Kiba. Kakashi-san se encargará de- eh? — **Naruto mira de un lado al otro — **Dónde fue Kakashi-sensei?**

**— Pero, Naruto. Kakashi-san se fue hace rato. — **dice Tenten. _*Kakashi desapareció cuando un escalofrío recorrió su bolsillo al ver a Naruto*_

— **Ah! Bueno, entonces los maestros quedarán fuera del plan. Sasuke tendrás que- eh?! DÓNDE FUE SASUKE?! —** Naruto vuelve a mirar de un lugar a otro. Esta vez le responde Sakura. — **Él también se fue, Naruto.**

**— Maldición! No importa, mañana llevaré al teme al lugar... Sólo debemos evitar que Hinata-chan se entere.**

Cuando se iban a ir, Teuchi lo detiene a Naruto. — **No has pagado, Naruto-kun. **— y el conocio se va corriendo del lugar sin que nadie lo note.

**— AAAAHHHH! ****— **lleva sus manos a la cabeza y tira de su cabello **— Me olvidé de pedirle a Kakashi-sensei que pagara! —** con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y sus mocos colgando, tuvo que sacar dinero de sus ahorros para pagar los gastos de él y sus compañeros.

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<br>-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día, todos los jóvenes se reunieron temprano. El conocido también acudió sin que nadie note su presencia y se retiró antes que la notaran.<p>

La idea de Naruto no fue del todo loca, pero dejó a unos confundidos y a otros molestos. *_Para ser específica, el único molesto con la idea era Sasuke*_

— **Tod****os debemos cumplir con nuestro papel a cabalidad! Demos un gran esfuerzo para que Konoha tenga felices fiestas! — **Todos aceptaron *_Sasuke fue obligado*_ Y se prepararon para alegrar el día de Navidad.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-o-o-o-o-o-<br>-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-o-o-<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>(( DÍA DE NAVIDAD ))<br>_**

Aquella mañana la delicada ojiperla se levantó como de costumbre. Era Navidad; había nevado. Toda Konoha estaba cubierta de un hermoso y frío manto blanco.

Ningún shinobi en toda la aldea trabajaba. Era un día de fiesta y celebración; un día para disfrutar en familia.

_((Neji-niisan... ya es Navidad...)) _pensaba la heredera Hyuga, mientras observaba por la ventana el hermoso paisaje que se podía apreciar por su ventana.

Esa tarde, luego de bañarse y vestirse, se dirige al comedor. Su padre no se encontraba en casa, había salido por una misión en el país del viento donde se había escuchado del hallazgo de un poseedor del Byakugan.

Su hermana tenía una reunión con sus amigos, después de todo ERA NAVIDAD!

Cuando se levantó para lavar los platos y utencilios que había utilizado para almorzar se percató de una pequeña cajita color rojo y un listón dorado que estaba en la ventana situada frente al lavaplatos.

_((__Eh? Eso no estaba allí? Quién lo habrá dejado...?)) _el pequeño presente incluía una tarjeta blanca con el dibujo de un árbol de navidad decorado con velitas. Ella abre la tarjeta y dentro descubre un pequeño poema...

_"No puedes usar tu byakugan,  
>esto es un juego!<br>__Ve a la mejor herrería de la aldea,_  
><em>allí te espera otra pista. <em>  
><em>Y es mejor que te des prisa"<em>

Eso le llenó de alegría y de incertidumbre. ¿Quién hacía esto? ¿Por qué? ... Luego abrió la pequeña cajita.

_((Un broche?)) _un pequeño broche navideño, era un pequeño hombre de nieve con una simpática sonrisa. Ella lo puso sobre un abrigo largo, plomo con cuello y muñequeras blancas pomposas. Así salió de la mansión Hyuga rumbo a la herrería.

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<br>-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-o-o-<br>**

* * *

><p>—<strong> B-buenas tardes! — <strong>saluda Hinata a todo aquel habitante que paseaba por el pueblo. Una vez frente a la herrería, encuentra una bolsa, roja y con decoración dorada. Muy similar a la cajita que encontró en su ventana. Ella se acerca y la abre. Dentro había otra tarjeta...

_"Has llegado, felicidades!  
>Pero aún te queda camino.<br>Ahora viste este bello abrigo,  
>y espera de un buen amigo."<em>

_((B-buen amigo?)) _dentro de la bolsa se encontraba una abrigo rojo con encajes pomposos blancos. *_Como el abrigo de Santa, pero para chica* _Ella hace lo que le dice la tarjeta. Y espera por su acompañante.

Después de unos pocos minutos aparece un animal grande, con hocico pronunciado, patas de cánido, pelaje tupido de color blanco, nariz roja y cuernos.

—** A-akamaru?! — **Hinata se agacha — **P-por qué estás vestido así? — **Akamaru tenía su nariz pintada de color rojo y había sobre su cabeza un par de cuernitos hechos con madera. *_se ve muy lindo*_

**— WAN WAN... WAN!  
><strong>

**— Q-quieres que suba?**

**— WAN! —** Hinata sube al lomo, algo temerosa, y el altivo _perreno_ la lleva hacia el siguiente lugar del juego...

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<br>-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en el lugar secreto de reunión del plan...<p>

**— Sasuke! Ya vístete!**

**— Estás loco si crees que yo usaré eso, dobe!**

**— mmmmMMMM! VAMOS TEMEEE! Arruinarás la sorpresa! — **Sasuke da media vuelta y empieza a salir del lugar. **— Eh! Crees que escaparás?! CHICOS, AYÚDENME!**

**— ...! —** Chouji, Kiba y Lee se lanzan, junto con Naruto, sobre Sasuke!. Shikamaru, Shino y Sai sólo observan la situación.

**— Si no te cambias, lo haremos nosotros! — **así comenzó una pequeña batalla a las afueras de la aldea. En una cabaña situada en el centro del bosque, al sur del campo de entrenamiento.

* * *

><p>-<strong>o-o-o-o-o-<br>-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>

* * *

><p>—<strong> A dónde vamos, A-akamaru? — <strong>Luego de andar por la aldea unos quince minutos, llegan a la casa de Sakura. Quien la esperaba en la entrada con...

**— U-una carreta? ... S-Sakura-san, qué sucede? Po-por qué estás vestida así? — **Sakura usaba un vestido verde, con filos pomposos blancos sobre la rodilla, muy navideño; abrigador. Con medias rayadas en tonos: verde y blanco; gorro y guantes que le combinaban. Botas, tipo duendecilla.

**— Tranquila Hinata! Súbe.**

**— P-pero, por qué no me explicas?**

**— Ya, ya. Sólo sube! Anda, rápido! — **a Hinata no le quedo otra opción que hacer caso a las insistencias de la pelirosa. —** Ten! — **Sakura le pasa un gorro rojo._ *Como los que usa Santa*_ — **Póntelo, no te puedes negar — **Hinata accedió con timidez.

Sakura enganchó a Akamaru con unas cuerdas en la carreta *_como si fuera un caballo... mejor, reno!*_, la pelirosa sube y Akamaru se dirige hacia la siguiente parada.

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<br>-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-o-o-<br>**

* * *

><p>La siguiente casa era la de Ino, que usaba la misma vestimenta que Sakura *<em>claro, con su toque personal*<em> **— Hinata! — **saluda con una sonrisa la rubia. Antes de que la ojiperla pueda responder, ya sea para saludar o volver a preguntar, fue sacada de la carreta y junto a Sakura la llevaron a rastras a la habitación de Ino. Allí la cambiaron de ropa.

**— Q-que? N-no está muy co-corto? — **dice la pobre Hinata con su rostro sonrojado al ver la vestimenta.

**— Que va! Te quedará espectacular! — **expresa con mucho entusiasmo la rubia. **— Además del maquillaje y cabello! ... KYA! ... En mis manos quedarás mucho más linda de lo que eres!**

Y por mucho que la Hyuga quiso evitar el atuendo y demás arreglos, no dejaron que se saliera sin la ropa y maquillaje.

Así, luego de vestirla, las tres subieron al _carretrineo_ para dirigirse a la próxima estación.

* * *

><p>-<strong>o-o-o-o-o-<br>-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>

* * *

><p>— <strong>Ya ves! No te ves mal, Sasuke! — <strong>dice Naruto con una gran sonrisa al creer que realizó un excelente trabajo. Mientras Sasuke tenia sus ojos llenos de furia y vergüenza, una mueca de disgusto en su boca y pensamientos de maldición hacia todos los involucrados en este loco plan.

**— Naruto-kun. No deberías obligar a Sasuke-kun a hacer lo que no quiere.**

**— NO CEJOTAS! — **grita el rubio con determinación — **Necesitamos alegrar las fiestas para todos! Después de todo... NAVIDAD ES PARA ALEGRAR CORAZONES TRISTES!**

Los shinobi que estaban dentro de la cabaña estaban emocionados *_cada cual a su manera*_ Sasuke recibió las miradas inquisidoras de todos los chicos.

**— TSK! Ya estoy vestido... qué más da!— **con sus brazos cruzados y una cara de disgusto, pero el Uchiha aceptó participar.

* * *

><p>-<strong>o-o-o-o-o-<br>-o-o-o-  
>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>

* * *

><p>El rodolfo Akamaru llegó a la casa de Tenten. La más alta de las kunoichi se encontraba con una bolsa muy grande y roja. Recibió a las tres chicas y el falso reno con una gran sonrisa.<p>

**— Hola! Hinata, te ves linda!**

**— Gra-gracias Tenten-san — **la avergonzada Hyuga entonces pregunta por la gran bolsa roja que las chicas suben a la carreta.

— **Qué? Aún no te das cuenta? — **las chicas se miraron entre ellas. Sakura continúa — **Vamos a celebrar NAVIDAD!**

**— Tú eres Santa, Hina-chan — **expresa Ino.

**— Y nosotras somos tus ayudantes — **continúa Tenten mientras la carreta se mueve hacia al última parada. — **El saco tiene _regalos_ para los genin!**

**— Sólo nos falta una cosa más jejeje... — **ríe malvadamente Sakura. Hinata aún no sabía el final de este asunto. — **El último lugar está un poca más lejos.**

Así las tres chicas sobre la carreta se dirigieron al bosque.

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>

Qué pasa con los aldeanos, querrás saber.

Ellos miraban con confunsión el actuar de las chicas, pero dentro de ellos sabían que la sorpresa era más para los niños y, de paso, tener una linda Navidad.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>Eran aproximadamente las cinco de la tarde cuando llegan a la cabaña. El sitio estaba muy callado y algo lúgubre. Sakura y Tenten bajan de la carreta.<p>

**— Dónde estarán los chicos?**

**— AHORA, ATAQUEEEN! — **Una lluvia de bolas de nieve calló de todas partes.

**— NARUTO! — **grita Sakura y el rubio aparece de atrás de un árbol.

**— Porque hicie... ron... eh? —** Sakura y las otras kunoichis abrieron sus ojos tan grande como pudieron y parpadearon un par de veces.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**— JAJAJAJAJAAAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJJAJJA! —** las chicas reían tanto como les daba su cuerpo. Naruto se incomodó un poco.

**— Ya! No me dejen sólo-dattebayo! Salgan! —** con ello, detrás de los otros árboles aparecieron los demás chicos.

Y con ello, las muchachas reían más fuerte.

Tanto el rubio como los otros estaban usando un traje café mal confeccionado, unos cuernitos como los que tenía Akamaru, guantes y botas de un café más oscuro... Con los que se asemejaban a un reno. _*o eso pensaba Naruto, quien fue el que los confeccionó*_

Luego de que las ayudantes de Santa volvieran a la normalidad el rubio pregunta: **— Y Hina-chan?**

**— Está en la carre- ... ?! —** las chicas parpadearon varias veces y luego buscaron por los alrededores con su mirada **— Y Hinata?!**

****—** WAN WAN WAN!  
><strong>

****—** A-akamaru! No... **—**** la chica de ojos perla estaba escondida detrás de un árbol. Sakura era la más cercana a la chica. **— Hinata? Qué haces allí?**

**— Etto... yo... p-pues... —** el rubio corre donde Hinata con una sonrisa la toma de la mano y la obliga a salir de atrás del árbol. **— Na-naruto-kun! —** Cuando la luz de los faroles ilumina a la delicada chica todos quedan asombrados por su forma de vestir. Cada uno de los chicos parpadearon perplejos...

Hinata usaba un vestido rojo corto con decorados pomposos blancos _*incluso, más corto que el de las chicas*_ pero tenía unas medias color piel, cosa que daba la ilusión de estar mostrando piel... MUCHA PIEL! ... Unos guantes rojos, botas rojas, el gorro rojo y el abrigo que encontró en su primera pista. _*incluso el Uchiha abrió unos milímetros sus párpados, pero de eso no pasó*_

Las chicas sabían que la tímida muchacha jamás andaría por el pueblo con un minivestido, así que Ino le prestó esas medias. Pero Hinata igual se sentía apenada porque la ilusión no era algo que ella quisiera mostrar... Los chicos se percataron de esas afamadas medias, pero el rubio no.

Naruto estaba sonrojado y aún sosteniendo la mano de la chica, exterioriza sus pensamientos: **— Hinata se ve sexy...**

Todos escucharon esos murmullos... _*en medio del bosque, callados... la voz del rubio retumbó en cada árbol*_

**— eh? —** la ojiperla también lo escuchó...

**(( 3 ))**

**(( 2 ))**

**(( 1 ))**

**(( POFF ))**

... y la pobre Hinata explortó como un tomate y cayó en la nieve.

Todos golpearon su frente con su mano _*Sasuke y Sai estaban indiferentes*_. Menos Sakura, que se acercó a su amigo, y dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza grita: **— HENTAAAAI!**

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>

* * *

><p>Pasaron, aproximadamente, tres horas hasta que Hinata despierta en una camilla del hospital. <em>((Q-qué hago aquí?))<em> un llamativo color rojo la distrae y mira su vestimenta... _((C-cierto... las chicas me v-vistieron así pa... pa... pa-!))_ en su mente resuenan las palabras del rubio...

_(( Hinata se ve sexy... ))_

_(( Hinata se ve sexy... ))_

_(( Hinata se ve sexy... ))_

_(( Hinata se ve sexy... ))_

Una voz familiar se escucha a su derecha, ella voltea _(( -?!))_. El Uzumaki estaba sentado en la camilla de al lado con sus pienas cruzadas, su ridículo disfraz y la cabeza vendada.

**— Qué bueno que despertaste antes de la repartición-dattebayo! **— y muestra su dentadura.

—** Eh? ****— **ella se sonrojó y giró la cabeza rápidamente.

**— Hinata...? —** Naruto se levanta y se acerca a la chica **— Estás bien? —** y acerca su cara.

**— S-sí... —** susurra. Sin mirarlo, pregunta **— E-estas bien... Na-naruto-kun?**

**— EH? —** rasca su cabeza y le duele **— Ah! Lo dices por esto? —** señalando los vendajes, Hinata asiente levemente **— Tranquila! **— y de nuevo sonríe.

Luego ambos permanecen en silencio... un silencio que se empieza a volver incómodo. El rubio rasca su nuca y mueve sus ojos de un lugar a otro. _*él también recordó por qué Sakura lo había golpeado*_

Un brillo llegó a los zafiros del Uzumaki, fijó sus ojos sobre el broche que ella tenía sobre su abrigo. La ojiperla llevó sus ojos hacia la inquisidora mirada. **— Na-naruto... kun? —** ella comenzó a ponerse roja y nerviosa.

**— Hinata...**

**— S-SÍ! —** responde, dando un pequeño brinco.

**— Ese broche... yo... yo... —** él se sentó en la camilla donde ella estaba y baja la mirada **— Te gusta ese broche?**

**— E-este? —** mira el broche **— Sí... e-es muy lindo! —** ella sonríe; sus miedos se calmaron al notar que el rubio sólo buscaba información del simpático adorno.

**— Sabes quién te lo dió? **— pregunta, sonriéndo amablemente sin que ella se dé cuenta.

**— N-no... —** ella parpadea unas veces **— A-acaso, Naruto-kun lo sa-sabe? —** y lo mira.

**— Pues... yo... yo lo... co-com-comp- compré para... ti —** y la mira directo a los ojos **— Desde que la guerra terminó, has estado muy triste.** — Hinata no creía lo que el chico que ha amado toda su vida le estaba diciendo **— Quería verte sonreír como antes... —** el Uzumaki sostiene la mano de Hinata. Unas gotas de sudor comienzan a correr por la frente de Naruto **— Yo... yo quería que... pues...**

Naruto no sabía cómo expresar esa sensación extraña que había crecido dentro de él desde que veía el rostro triste de la ojiperla. Quería estar cerca de ella y cuidarla... él quería verla sonreír.

Naruto, poco a poco, se acercaba a la cara de Hinata; ella no reaccionaba. Las palabras que él le había dicho la dejaron en shock. El Uzumaki cierra sus ojos con fuerza; sus manos temblaban.

Sus labios estaba a unos milímetros!

Cuado el sonido de una perilla abriéndose despierta a la ojiperla de su trance: **— Naruto-kun, Hinata-san ya despertó? —** era Lee quien entraba a la habitación. El rubio abre los ojos de golpe al oír la voz del cejotas y las miradas de los chicos se topan instantáneamente. La sangre llegó a la cabeza de la ojiperla de golpe y se desmayó súbitamente.

El rubio se asustó y la sostuvo para que no se cayera de la camilla. Tristemente Sakura también entraba con Lee; Ino, Shikamaru y Sai estaban en la puerta.

**— NAA-RUU-TOOOO! —** el cabello de la pelirosa se elevó como las colas del kyubi y la rodeaba un aura de enojo. A Shikamaru le recorría una gota por la frente; Ino y Lee tenían sus mandíbulas en el suelo. Sai estaba indiferente.

**— Qué pasó? Hinata ya des- —** la experta en armas se asoma al cuarto y su ojos se abrieron como platos.

**— Sa-sakura-chan... no-no es lo que... jeje... pa-parece! —** el rubio la tenía sujeta de la cintura, pero su cuerpo casi se cae de la camilla, por lo que tubo que agarrarla de donde alcanzó para que el delicado y liviano cuerpo de Hinata no terminara en el suelo. Lo que llevó una de sus manos al pecho exuberante de la Hyuga.

Naruto rápidamente la recuesta cuidadosamente en la camilla y se levanta de golpe. Mueve sus manos de un lado a otro y en su rostro se apreciaba una sonrisa estúpida y sonrojo en sus cachetes. **— Hi-hinata casi se... jeje... cae de la camilla... yo sólo la... jeje... la atrapé para que-! —** Sakura se acercaba al rubio dejando fuego en cada pisada; el retrocedía: **— Sabia que no debía dejarte a sólas con ella... —** articulaba **— HEEEEENTAAAAAAIIII!**

El Uzumaki volvió a terminar en la camilla, con un doble vendado en la cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>

* * *

><p>Faltaba una hora para la doce de la noche. La mayoría de los habitantes estaban en sus hogares.<p>

**— No debiste golpearlo de nuevo, frentona!**

**— Cállate cerda! O acaso no viste lo que le hizo a la pobre de Hinata?**

**— Qué fastidio... —** Shikamaru tenía sus manos en la nuca y apoyó su cabeza en la pared del hospital **— Haré lo mismo que Kiba. —** y cierra sus ojos. Inuzuka estaba en el suelo, durmiendo sobre Akamaru.

**— Aquí dice que las personas que se golpean muy seguido la cabeza pueden sufrir una embólea... —** señala Sai, que estaba parado y recostado sobre la pared leyendo uno de sus libros. Sakura sonríe nerviosa **— E-eso no le pasará a ese cabeza hueca!**

**— Tengo hambre! Shikamaru, vamos a comer! —** manifieta Chouji a su amigo de junto que tenía sus ojos cerrados.

**— Como ninja, debes soportar sin alimentos por lo menos una semana! —** replica Lee apretando su puño y con ojos llameantes.

Sasuke se levanta _*sí, el Uchiha estaba con los otros en la sala de espera*_ y se dirige a la puerta principal del hospital.

**— Sa-sasuke-kun? —** susurra la pelirrosa **— No te vayas...**

**— Tsk! —** cuando estaba por abandonar el hospital una sobra se posa delante del Uchiha, y se mueve el picaporte de la habitación donde estaban Hinata y Naruto. Todos voltean.

**— Hinata! —** Sakura, Ino y Tenten se levantan **— Ya te encuentras mejor?**

**— S-si... perdon... —** y agacha su cabeza.

**— No tienes nada de qué disculparte —** dice Tenten

**— Es cierto, Hina-chan! —** Ino le sonríe.

**— Todo fue culpa del idiota de Naruto! —** a la castaña y la rubia le corrió una gota y pensaron lo mismo _((Pero si tú lo golpeaste, Sakura))_

**— D-de acuerdo. —** y la ojiperla sonríe. Las chicas se sienten mejor, se alegran al verla feliz.

**— Dónde está Na-? —** la pelirosa iba a preguntar cuando en la entrada se escuchan gritos.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**— TEMEEE! NO TE PUEDES IR! **— el grito del rubio despertó a Kiba, Akamaru y Shikamaru.

**— Quítate, dobe!**

**— Ya podemos terminar el plan! —** Naruto estaba delante de Sasuke con los brazos y piernas extendidas, no dejaría que se fuera **— Vamos! Tú quieres tener una Navidad acompañado-dattebayo!**

**— Que te hace pensar eso? — **el Uchiha se cruza de brazos.

**— Pues... —** Naruto también se cruza de brazos y lo mira con ojos chinos _*como dos simples líneas horizontales*_ **— Estás aquí y sigues con mi disfraz, teme...**

Los demás, que se acercaron al par de niños discutiendo, parpadearon ante las palabras del Uzumaki.

**— Ciertamente, Sasuke-san. Sígues disfrazado. —** acota Shino.

Los presentes movieron sus cabezas de arriba para abajo al unísono, lo que provocó una vena palpitante en la frente de Sasuke.

**— Ya, Sasuke... deja de mentirte y vamonooooos-datebayo! —** los chicos salieron del hospital en dirección al trineo.

Akamaru era Rodolfo, y detrás de él se amarraron los chicos para halar la carreta. Hinata y las duendecillas subieron al trineo que estaba muy bien decorado. _*Eso lo habían hecho las chicas mientras Hinata y Naruto se recuperaban de los desmayos*_

Así, los chicos estaban sujetos de la siguiente forma: Akamaru a la cabeza, detrás estaba Kiba y a su derecha Shino; posterior a Kiba estaba Chouji y junto a él, Shikamaru; trás este último estaba Sai y a su izquiera Rock Lee. Atrás de Lee estaba Naruto y sólo faltaba un reno.

**— Estás seguro de que vendrá, Naruto-kun? —** pregunta inquieto la bestia verde de Konoha.

**— No dudes ni un segundo, cejotas! —** y levanta su pulgar.

Pasaron cinco...

... diez...

... quince...

... treinta minutos...

Y el Uchiha nada que salía del edificio. Todo el grupo estaba comenzando a dormirse, incluso el estómago de Akimichi se quejó: **— Naruto-kun tengo hambre!**

**— No sólo Chouji la tiene... —** contesta la voz de Shikamaru **— Por qué no nos vamos sin Sasuke?**

**— NO! Nadie debe pasar solo estas fiestas! —** lleno de un aura festiva y de batalla. _*El rubio también estaba impaciente*_

**— Qué fatidio...**

**— Naruto-san, deberías pensar en las chicas. —** se escucha a Shino.

**— Eh? —** el rubio ladea su cabeza.

**— Eso es cierto, Naruto. —** comienza a reclamarle Kiba **— Si nosotros que somos hombres tenemos hambre, imagina a las chicas. —** y todos los shinobi miraron a las muchachas.

**— Nosotras? —** y las cuatro kunoichis se apuntan a sí mismas.

**— Sí, o acaso no tienen hambre? —** les pregunta el chico salvaje.

**— Qué va! —** expresa Ino.

**— Nosotras comimos en la casa de Tenten antes de ir a buscarlos! —** les contesta Sakura. Y todos caen al suelo de la impresión.

**— I-incluso Akamaru co-comió... —** murmura la ojiperla. Kiba voltea a ver a su perro: **— Eso es cierto Akamaru?!  
><strong>

**— WAN WAN WAN! —** ladra alegre. Una vena apareció en la frente del Inuzuka y le dió un golpe en la cabeza al perreno; Akamaru sólo le gruñó.

El rubio suspiró profundamente y se desató del carretrineo para ir a la entrada del hospital. Necesitaba saber... _((Sí que eres testarudo, teme!)). _Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta el Uchiha estaba de salida.

**— Sasuke! / Naruto... —** dijeron al mismo tiempo.

**— Venia a buscarte, teme! —** el Uchiha bufó, pero expresó una simple frase que sacó la sonrisa más grande del Uzumaki **— Mi madre adoraba la Navidad...**

Dicho eso, tanto el sol como la luna, se dirigieron al carretrineo y se ataron. Todos veían con asombro al Uchiha que tenía un muy, pero MUY ligero sonrojo de la vergüenza.

**— LISTOS PARA REPARTIR ALEGRÍA!? —** grita el rubio y los chicos levantaron sus manos en puño como aprobación _*no, Sasuke no lo hizo*_

**— E-entonces... a-adelante! —** expresa en tono alto la chica de cabello negroazulado, con sus ojos cerrados, las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa nerviosa. Todos estaban felices al ver lo emocionada que estaba Hinata.

El corazón de Naruto palpitaba con rapidez al verla sonreír.

Así es como los herederos de la voluntad de fuego se dirigieron a la plaza de Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>

* * *

><p>Akamaru ladró por cada callejón esperando que las personas salieran de sus casas y los siguieran, pero eso no sucedía.<p>

**— Será que todos están dormidos? —** grita la pelirosa mientras los chicos tiraban del carretrineo. Las kunoichi se alzaron de hombros.

**— Mejor vamos a la plaza, Akamaru! —** le grita su dueño.

Cuando llegan a la entrada el perreno frena repentinamente y todos los chicos terminan agolpados uno tras otro _*incluso Naruto y Sasuke*_ dan la vuelta y detrás se acercaba a velocidad la carreta. Las chicas gritando y aferradas a la carreta. _*Hinata era la única con los ojos cerrados*_

Los chicos no reaccionaron a tiempo y los golpea a todos, incluso Akamaru sale por los aires. _*excepto al Uchiha, él saltó hacia un costado*_

**— Mira, mamá. Llueven renos! —** habla un pequeño.

Las chicas, que aún permanecían dentro del trineo se levantan y miran la plaza.

**— Pero que...**

**— Woooww...**

**— Eh...**

**— Increíble!**

Exclama cada una de ellas.

La plaza estaba decorada de forma navideña: luces en casa y árboles, personas vestidas de colores: rojo, verde, blanco... Era un cuadro digno de apreciar. Los ojos de Hinata brillaban con gran intencidad.

Los chicos, uno a uno, se levantaba de la nieve y apreciaban la hermosa vista.

**— Bien hecho, Naruto. —** expresó la Hokage al rubio, que había caido a los pies de ella. Él ladeo la cabeza confundido, pero mostró toda su dentadura. _*después de todo, la Hokage lo estaba elogiando*_

**— Buen trabajo, Lee! —** y cejotas mira detrás suyo **— Y excelente disfraz! —** Gai levanta su pulgar y su colmillo brilla.

**— S-SÍ, GAI-SENSEI! —** grita el aprendiz y también levanta su pulgar.

Naruto se acerca a Sasuke, quien estaba apoyado en la carreta. A ellos se les une Kakashi. **— Jamás creí que Sasuke usaría algo como eso.**

**— Tsk! —** el Uchiha ignora a Kakashi, quien sonríe detrás de su máscara.

**— Por qué toda la aldea está aqui, Kakashi-san? —** pregunta la pelirrosa mientras baja de la carreta.

**— Qué? —** el peliplata abre sus ojos **— Ninguno sabía de la fiesta que se realizaría hoy?**

**— Fiesta?! —** replican los tres ex miembros del equipo 7.

**— Yo le comuniqué a la Hokage y a todos los sensei, Naruto-niichan! —** vocifera Konohamaru mientras se acerca corriendo al grupo.

**— Konohamaru! —** saluda el rubio **— Cómo te enteraste!? —** indaga curioso. Las chicas bajaban del carretrineo.

**— El otro día pasé por Ichiraku y escuché tu lugar de reunión. Así que utilicé mis SUPER entrenamiento y me oculté! —** envía sus manos a la cintura y hace pose de héroe.

**— Bien! —** el rubio sonríe.

**— E-entregamos los... los o-obsequios? —** pregunta Hinata.

**— Sí, Hina-chan... —** Ino se acerca a la pelinegra con una sonrisa malévola **— Pero debes decir tu línea...**

**— Eh!... yo... etto... —** la ojiperla jugaba con sus dedos **— Se-segura que d-debo hacerlo, Ino-san? —** murmura la chica.

**— Sí, o sino tu papel no se cumplirá a cabalidad! —** y levanta su índice demostrando una orden.

Hinata no quería que la vieran así, pero no le quedaba de otra. Todos habían trabajado muy duro en el plan. Más que nada los shinobi, que debían usar ese horrendo disfraz de reno. _*que sólo le gustaba a Naruto y Lee... y Gai*_

La chica de ojos aperlados volvió a subir al carretrineo, que había quedado casi en el centro de la plaza.

**— Chicas, chicas! —** bisbiseo la rubia **— Hinata lo va a decir! Debemos apoyarla.**

**— SÍ! —** y las tres jóvenes juntaron sus manos en el centro.

**— Etto... e-escu... chen... me... —** sólo se veía el mover de sus labios, pero no salía sonido alguno **— Yo... pues... —** jugaba con sus dedos y no levantaba su mirada.

De pronto, el brillo del broche llegó a los ojos zafiro del rubio y dejó de reír en la conversación que tenía con Kakashi y Konohamaru. Su rostro se puso serio y miró a la chica. Cualquiera se daría cuenta que estar allá arriba, queriendo decir algo a toda la aldea era una gran reto... Hinata era tímida y todos lo sabían.

Hinata seguía tartamudeando y susurrando, las amigas comenzaron a sentirse mal... estaba haciendo que la chica se incomodara. Iban a subir para estar junto a ella, pero una sombra se les adelantó.

**— eh? —** junto a ella estaba Naruto, con su postura imponente y varonil, _*dejando de lado el ridículo disfraz*_ mirando a las personas disfrutar del festival. Ella miraba su perfil: **— Hinata, te ayudaré! —** y la miró con ternura. Ella se sonrojó; las chicas parpadeaban incrédulas.

**— LLEGÓ SANTAAAAAA! —** grita el rubio desde la carreta y todos dirigen sus ojos al sitio.

Ella estaba muy nerviosa, pero... tener a la persona que más amaba junto a ella, dándole fuerza y aliento, apoyándola... sonriéndole con dulzura... Hizo crecer en ella su valor... su alegría...

**— JO... JO... JO... —** abrió sus ojos y con los cachetes rojos prosiguió **— FELIZ NA-NAVIDAD A... A TODOS! —** el pueblo quedó en silencio por un momento...

**...**

**..**

**.**

**— VIVAAAAA! —** se escuchó de cada aldeano, levantando sus brazos y sonriéndo junto a la chica. Ambos bajaron de la carreta.

**— Buen trabajo, Hina-chan! —** la felicitan las amigas. La ojiperla temblaba, sin embargo no se desmayó.

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>

* * *

><p>El reparto de regalos comenzó. Los renos, las duendecillas y Hinasanta se dividieron los juguetes para que no se demoraran tanto. <em>*pasaba de las dos de la mañana del día 26!*<em>

Todos los niños y genin hicieron columnas, esperando recibir un obsequio. El grupo había tallado diversas formas en pedazos de madera: desde casitas, pajaritos, ranitas, hasta uno que otro perro y gato.

**— Qué es esto? —** pregunta un pequeño.

**— Es un...? —** Sakura lo sostiene en su mano y le pregunta al resto **— Quién talló esto?**

**— Fui yo! —** responde emocionado Naruto, que se aproxima.

**— Qué es, Naruto?**

**— Obvio! Es Gamakichi! —** y muestra su dentadura.

**— Una... rana?**

**— Sí, Sakura-chan!**

**— Parece un perro. —** acota el pequeño de cinco años que estaba acompañado de su hermano mayor; un niño de unos doce.

**— EH!? No, mira... —** y el rubio comenzó a señalar cada una de las patas y vestimenta, que según él, había tallado. El pequeño tomó su regalo de regreso y se fué confundido. Después apareció una niñita de cuatro.

**— Ten! —** y Hinata le pasa un ave.

**— Gracias santa! —** responde felíz y se va dando saltitos. La ojiperla se sintió bien.

Llegó otro niño de cuatro. Naruto le pasó un perro de la bolsa; el pequeño agradece, pero no se va.

**— Qué sucede? —** le pregunta la Haruno.

**— Puedo preguntar algo? —** la pelirrosa asiente con una sonrisa** — Tú eres un ayudante y ella es santa, verdad?**

**— Sí.**

**— Entonces... ellos qué son? —** y señala a los chicos.

**— E-ellos son los renos. —** le contesta Hina-santa. El peque ladea su cabeza confundido.

**— Parecen sacos de papa... —** dicho eso se va, agradeciendo de nuevo. A todos les corrió una gota por la cabeza _((Eso mismo creemos nosotros!))_ pensaron los shinobi, excepto Naruto y Lee, que tenían un nubarrón de tristeza en sus cabezas.

**— Y-ya Naruto... no es para tanto... —** intenta consolarlo la Haruno.

**— Pero me esforcé mucho, Sakura-chaaaan! —** con lágrimas de cascada y mocos colgando.

**— A-a mí... me... me gusta tu disfraz, Na-naruto-kun —** mirando los juguetes de la bolsa y pasándoselos a los peques.

**— En serio?! —** se acerca a la chica y la toma de las manos **— Eso me hace muy feliz-dattebayo!**

**— Na-naruto... kun...! —** estaba muy cerca; se miraban sin pestañear.

Todos sabía del amor que profesaba Hinata con cada sonrojo y desmayo frente al rubio... Y todos sabía que Naruto estaba sintiendo los mismo por la chica. _*en especial cuando dijo "eso" en el bosque*_ Sakura hizo una señal para que los demás se alejaran lentamente de ambos... _*pero siempre hay alguien que arruina los buenos momentos*_

**— LISTO! —** grita Kiba, que estaba parado sobre Akamaru sosteniendo un objeto verde sobre los chicos** — Ahora sí las puedes besar! —** riéndo pícaramente.

Ambos voltean asustados y se dan cuenta de las miradas que tenían sobre ellos.

**(( POFF ))**

**— AH! HINATA! —** ya no lo soportó, y de su cabeza salió vapor... se desmayó con su cara atomatada! Naruto estaba nervioso y tenía un tic en su boca, haciendo que se levantara de un solo lado... _*como si la vergüenza quisiera hacerte reír, pero tú no puedes*_

**— KIBAAA! —** Yamanaka se acercó por detrás del chico perro y lo golpeó con la bolsa de obsequios, con un aura de fuego. **— Por qué arruinaste el momento!? —** le reclamaba, y él permanecía sentado sobre la nieve como niño siendo regañado por su madre. Sakura suspiró desepcionada.

_((A-arruinar el momento?))_ meditó para sí mismo _((SERÁ QUE SE DIERON CUENTA?!))_ y se congeló del susto. Naruto creía que nadie se daría cuenta que se había enamorado de la Hyuga. _*pero era obvio, como Hinata*_

**— Será mejor llevarla a casa... —** le repuso su compañera de equipo. Naruto regresó a sus cabales, se levantó y la sostuvo como princesa **— Pero me llego a enterar de que quisiste propasarte y... —** sus cabellos se levantaron en llamas.

**— jejej... Eso jamás! —** el rubio se la llevó a casa **— Vigila al teme por mí, regreso pronto!**

**— Sasuke-kun... —** ella no tenía que hacerlo, era la tarea del Uzumaki. Aún así empezó a buscarlo con la mirada... Cuando lo encontró sus ojos se abrieron, y mucho!

Sasuke seguía con ese "fabuloso" disfraz de reno y estaba repartiendo juguetes a los niños junto a Shino y Shikamru. _*sólo este último sonreía al entregarlos*_

Tal vez en su boca no había una sonrisa, pero en su mirada..._ ((Tenías razón, Naruto... Navidad es para alegrar corazones tristes...)) _la pelirrosa sonrió. Dentro de ella sentía el calor de la alegría y la Navidad.

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>

* * *

><p><em>((E-estoy... volando?))<em> Hinata abrió sus ojos... lentamente. Un hermoso coor rojo llegó a sus mejillas cuando divisó el rostro del Uzumaki sobre ella. Ella se movió involuntariamente.

**— Oh! Hinata... —** él sonríe y ella mira hacia un costado.

**— Ya... ya me puedo... ba-bajar? —** susurró.

**— Eh? —** Naruto se detuvo **— Estás incómoda? —** no, ella se encontraba tan feliz que su corazón parecía que saldría corriéndo, y ese era el problema. Ella no quería que él se diera cuenta lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

La colocó delicadamente en el suelo.

Estaba en silencio... sin mirarse.

**— Hinata... —** el rubio era el primero en romper el silencio antes de que se vuelva incómodo **— Te... te gustó? —** pregunta inquieto.

**— eh? **_((S-si me... me.. me gu-gus-gusta?!))** —**_ ella estaba nerviosa y sus oídos la traicionaron. Naruto sólo veía como la cara de la chica se volvía cada vez más roja. ((No le gustó la sorpresa?)) El chico se puso algo triste al ver que no daba respuesta; la sorpresa tenía la fachada de ser para toda la aldea, pero dentro de él... todo lo que hizo fue para ver una sonrisa natural en ella, su hermosa sonrisa.

Hinata miró el rostro de Naruto...

**— Na-naruto-kun! —** invadida de nervios ella sujetó las manos del rubio, él dio un pequeño brinco y la miró **— Tu... t-tu... me... —** sus ojos brillaban con la luna. El corazón de Naruto se aceleró con la fija mirada de la Hyuga **— ... yo... y-yo...**

A pesar de ser invierno, una cálida brisa golpeó la espalda de Hinata; sintió una mano que la obligó a expresar esas palabras que sólo decía en su mente una y otra y otra vez...

**— T-TE AMO! —** exclamó ella, cerrando sus ojos lo más fuerte que podía.

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>

¿Y Naruto?  
>Su respiración se detuvo...<br>Su corazón quería salir corriendo de su pecho...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>La ojiperla sintió que el rubio soltaba sus manos; ella se asustó, pero no abrió sus ojos hasta que percibió unos brazos rodeándola.<p>

**— No sé en qué momento... ****—** susurraba el rubio **— ... te metiste en mi cabeza y mi corazón... ****— **los ojos de Hinata estaban muy abiertos, observando las estrellas; con cada palabra se volvían más brillantes **— para nunca más salir... ****— **Naruto se alejó de ella y sujetó la barbilla con delicadeza **— Yo también te amo, Hinata.**

Poco a poco sus rostros se acercaban...

Ambos cerraron sus ojos...

Empezó a nevar levemente y sólo sentían calidez en sus labios... y en su pecho. Ella derramó una lágrima de felicidad.

**— Ya era hora Naruto! ****—** se escuchó a la lejanía. Tanto El Uzumaki como la Hyuga se separaron instantáneamente y miraron hacia la voz al mismo tiempo.**  
><strong>

**— Kiba! ****— **se escucha un grito susurrado, y luego un golpe.**  
><strong>

**— eh? ****— **los chicos por fin notaron las presencias que estaban detrás de un edificio. Sakura, Ino, Kiba y Akamaru, junto a Shino y Sai los habían ido a buscar para que regresaran a la plaza. Iban a lanzar fuegos artificiales y los chicos querían que todos estén presentes.

**— Creo que pronto veremos fuegos artificiales... ****— **comenta Shino al notar que Hinata se estaba volviendo roja.**  
><strong>

**— Yo diría que ya sintieron los FUEGOS artificiales! ****— **dice Kiba con una sonrisa pícara y burlona.**  
><strong>

Naruto tenía una sonrisa estúpida y Hinata... pues...

**— Hi-hinata?! ****— la atrapó en el aire.  
><strong>

**— De nuevo se desmayó... ****—** todos enviaron su mano a la frente.**  
><strong>

**— Por lo menos ya aceptaron sus sentimientos... ****—** acota la pelirrosa.

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<br>-o-o-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-o-o-o-<strong>

* * *

><p>Así Naruto se sonrojó y la subió a su espalda y, junto al grupo, regresaron a la plaza. Ambos iban al final del grupo.<strong><br>**

Hinata despertó por el camino y abrazó al rubio por el cuello... **— Gracias po-por todo... Naruto-kun ****—** y le dio un beso en la mejilla.**  
><strong>

El rubio no podia dejar de sonreir y con esa alegría que no podía ocultar salió corriendo como loco. Sus amigos sonreían amablemente...**  
><strong>

Los fuegos artificiales empezaron a explorat uno por uno en el cielo y todos empezaron a correr detrás de los chicos.

**— ESPÉRENOOOOOS! ****— **gritó la pelirrosa...**  
><strong>

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
><strong>-o-o-o-<strong>  
><strong>-o-<strong>

**.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Da-chan:<strong> Espero te guste mucho este obsequio... que debo decir fue DIFÍCIL! D: Porque no estoy nada acostumbrada a la comedia...  
><em>

_Si se me pasa alguna fallita *okey... horror ortográfico* ruego me disculpes, pero lo hice sin nadita de ayuda! *con ayuda me refiero a Betas* Creo que debí pedirla, pero no me daba el tiempo para terminarla y luego la ayuda... GOMEEEEN!_

_Y para los demás... yo espero les guste tanto como a mi AMIGA SECRETA! ;D_

_Reviews?_

_**Abrazos y besos en papel... RECICLADO!**_


End file.
